The Forbidden Dance
by Armana
Summary: Goten is in love with Marron... But she's going out with his best friend!


He groaned as he felt her body meld together with his own, her beautiful, soft skin mixing with his to form a blur of creamy colour. Their bodies danced the sacred dance together under the soft glow of a full moon. The dance that was supposedly forbidden. But why did it feel so right? This is how it's meant to be, he thought to himself. This is... perfect.  
  
"Goten! Breakfast's ready!" Chi-Chi called from down stairs. Goten groaned. She just HAD to wake him up. Right in the middle of his dream. The same dream he had been having every night for months now. He hopped out of bed and got dressed. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. But he couldn't tell Marron that he had feelings for her. Not now. He new that Trunks would never forgive him. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and stared across at his father, who was hungrily shoving his breakfast into his mouth.  
"What's the matter, honey?" Chi-Chi asked Goten from the sink, where she was busy washing up.   
"It's nothing, Mother. Don't worry about it," he replied.  
Chi-Chi sighed. "What happened to the days when you told me what was upsetting you?"   
  
Goten arrived at the Capsule Corp. Compound at around 3 pm. He was having second thoughts about visiting Trunks. What if she was there? He wouldn't be able to cope. She'd laughed at him last time, when his face turned red. He loved her laugh. It was so infectious. It was so...  
Suddenly, the door to Trunks' house opened. "Trunks! How's it going?" Bulma stood in the doorway, beaming up at him. "Uh, hey Mrs Briefs. Is Trunks home?"  
"Yep, he's up in his room," Bulma replied. He thanked her as he went up the stairs to Trunks' bedroom. He walked over to Trunks' door and opened it. Straight away, he new that he should have knocked.  
Trunks and Marron were lying on Trunks' bed, kidding passionately. Trunks was just starting to pull Marron's top off when he noticed Goten at the door. "Shit, dude!" Said Trunks, startled. "Thanks for knocking!"  
Goten just stood there, open mouthed. "Uh... Sorry, man," He finally managed to say. I didn't know that she was here..."  
Marron blushed. By now, she was sitting up on Trunks' bed, hurriedly putting her shoes back on. "Look, it's okay, Goten. I'll go."  
Trunks glared over at his friend. I've really done it this time, thought Goten. Trunks looked back at Marron. "You don't have to go, baby. Please don't," he pleaded with her.   
"I'm not supposed to be here anyway! I told my father that I'd be home for lunch. He's going to wonder where I am!" replied Marron, trying to reassure her boyfriend. "We'll see each other soon, I promise." With that, Marron walked over to where Trunks was sitting, kissed him on the cheek, and left the room. "Bye, Goten," she whispered as she walked past him. He stared at her as she left the room. Damn, she's gorgeous, he thought as she started to go down the stairs.  
"why do you always do that, Goten." Goten was startled by Trunks' sudden words. He turned around to face his friend. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know she was here," he replied in his defense.  
"I've seen the way you look at her. I know how you feel about her. It's obvious, the way you smile when she walks past. Why can't you just leave us alone? Go find your own girlfriend." Trunks was clearly starting to get angry now. Goten didn't know what to do. He didn't want to fight with his best friend.   
"Trunks, I can't help liking her. I have for ages now..." he said.  
"You can't help liking her??! SHE'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!!! SHE LOVES ME, NOT YOU!!! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!!!" screamed Trunks.   
"God damnit Trunks! I can't help it if I feel that way!" replied Goten. "Anyway, she only went out with you because you asked her. You knew that I was going to ask her out, and you went ahead and did that. Some friend you are.  
"CONSIDER THIS FRIENDSHIP OVER!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN!!!"   
Goten knew that there was no point in trying to reconcile with Trunks. "There's no point in trying to talk with you. You never listen. All you want to do is fight," he said. He turned around and left the room. 


End file.
